particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Luthori Raj
The Luthori Raj or Luthorian Raj was the colonial rule of southern Vascania by Luthori, after the conquest in the year 2683 from the Kennedy Dictatorship's colony of Namviet. The Raj was founded in May 2683. In 3540, Luthori Raj Namviet was reorganized by the Realms of Luthori. Government Viceroy The Viceroy of the Namvietian Empire, was the acting HoS of the Colonial Territories that make up the Namvietian Empire. He/she was appointed by the Emperor, and is the chief representative of the Emperor in the Namvietian Empire. His Jobs included: * Commander in Chief of the Colonial Imperial Forces stationed there. * Upholding the laws that are passed by the Emperor that pertain to the entire (Terran/Luthori) Empire. * Signing or vetoing local laws, proposed by the Namvietian House of Commons of Namvietian Empire. * Acting as HoS for the Colony's Territories and is charged with maintaining order in them. As of 3540, this position was replaced with the Luthori Raj Namviet President. The First Minister There have been many Ministers overseeing the Imperial Colony of Luthori Raj Namviet, but none of them were recorded in the records by the Monarchy. President of Luthori Raj Namviet The President of Luthori Raj Namviet is indirectly elected by the people of Vascania through electors. Each region is entitled to electors based off their population. By law, the President of Luthori Raj Namviet cannot be HOS, the HOG, or any of the cabinet members as a separation of powers. The President is commander in chief of the Vascanian National Guard The President appoints cabinet members and heads of departments The President overseas that laws passed by the Luthori Parliament and the Luthori Raj Congress are carried out. 3540-3546: Percy Whipplewith 3547-Present: William Cross The Namvietian Senate As of 3540, the Namvietian Senate contains 50 members. Each of the 24 regions is entitled to 2 Senators. Two special Senators that are elected as the Senate Pro Temp. and the President of the Senate are assigned to the party with the most Senate seats. Namvietian Senate The Namvietian Congress As of 3540, the Namvietian Congress contains 500 members from Congressional Districts in Vascania. Each Congressional District represents 10 million people. The region with the largest congressional delegation has 38, and the region with the smallest congressional delegation has 3. A region is entitled to at least 3 Congressman regardless of population. Namvietian Congress Regional Governments Luthori Raj Namviet has 24 regions. 1. Janoi 2. Sa Mang 3. Ban Fo 4. Baigon 5. Nali 6. Sakarta 7. Durabaya 8. Salcutta 9. Freyjalore 10. Behli 11. Vattaya 12. Dumbai 13. Kanila 14.Tungdan 15. Manilum 16. Rhaka 17. Uran Bitar 18. Mede 19. Durma 20. Mae Lai 21. Hiang Mae 22. Yin Yang 23. Yingzu 24. Rha Kai People of Vascania The population of Vascania has been difficult to calculate due to migrating tribes, rebel strife, and difficulty navigating the mountainous regions. In 3540, it was determined that Vascania contained 500 million people. The largest ethnic group in Luthori Raj Namviet were the Omidians in the South formerly part of Zardugal. The Omidians are a peaceful people, but have been known for having an oppressive caste system, which Luthori and Zardugal tried to break with little success. The next largest ethnic group are the Shinese on the northwest coast of Luthori Raj Namviet. On the eastern side of the mountains are the Namvietians to which the colony Luthori Raj Namviet is named after. Despite their similar religious beliefs, the two have clashed often for supremacy in north Vascania. The Kavanese and Jilijinos dominate central Luthori Raj Namviet while other ethnic groups cluster in the mountains and the coasts. The Kavanese and Jilijinos have often been at odds with each other over religion and control over Lake Kanila. The Holy Luthori Empire gave special treatment to the Hosianist Jilijinos, which was resented by the Queranzariah Kavanese. Central Luthori Raj was also home to border clashes between Luthori and Zardugal colonial forces. In ancient times, the Shinese and the Songolians fought over territory, as the Songolians would briefly conquer coastal areas. An ancient wall, a military fortification was created in the present day region of Hiang Mae to block Songolian advancements, and to warn the Shinese Empire of an impending attack. Ethnic Groups: Omidians: 26% Shinese: 21% Namvietians: 19% Kavanese: 10% Jilijinos: 9% Durmenians: 5% Tengali: 3% Baylasians: 3% Songolians: 2% Dersians: 1.5% Religious Groups Upayanâ Daenism (Theravada Buddhism): 50% Geraja (Hinduism) 24% Ahmadism (Islam) 16% Hosianism (Christianity) 10% Geography Vascanian geography is mountainous in the center of the island, which eventually lowers in elevation towards the coastal regions. The island itself is on on a fault line that is gradually expanding the size of the island. In ancient times, two island continents came together to form Vascania. In the center of the island are a series of active volcanoes and one crater volcano that forms the largest lake in Vascania. Crater Lake is the largest volcano in Terra. The north and central areas of the island are jungle forests containing diverse plant and animal life. The Vascanian Elephant is the Luthori Raj Namviet animal. The southern areas are flat plains. Temperatures Vascania are fairly uniform with a 100% humidity and an average daily temperature of 85-70 F. As one goes up in elevation towards the center of the island, temperatures are typically 70-55 F. Due to its central location, Vascania lacks seasons, but does have a rainy season lasting from December-March. Behli Category:History of Kalkalistan Category:Former colonies in Vascania Category:Former Luthorian colonies